


Final Snapshot

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: A very short one-shot where Koizumi doesn't wake up bc angst<3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was really sloppily done and just something i did to take my mind off a five paged essay i had to do sorry for all typos and errors y'all find lmfaoo

Truth be told, Hinata always liked Jabberwock Island. It seems like wherever he went there was something to see; the waves crashing along the beach surfaces, the roller coaster that Souda reluctantly fixed up, even the statue in the middle of Jabberwock enticed him. They were always able to make the most of it...

...even despite their troubling predicament.

The Neo World Program had been corrupted, and what was supposed to heal the Ultimate Despairs of their despairing ways was interrupted by a virus implanted by Hinata himself (er, well Izuru) and brought about the event they were supposed to overcome; the Island Life of Mutual Killing. 

When Hinata, Miss Sonia, Souda, Kuzuryuu, and Owari were finally able to defeat A.I. Junko and wake from the programming, they began to work on their next message: saving their comatose friends who were killed in the simulation.

Led by Hinata and Souda, the five embarked on their mission, and Komaeda and Tsumiki were the first to wake. His luck and her knowledge that it was a simulation were probably what woke them in the first place; and, well, the two had the knowledge and skills to make sure everyone woke up one after the other.

Byakuya Twogami was next, followed by Hanamura, Mioda, and Nidai. 

Together, they kept on. 

They worked together to bring back Tanaka, Pekoyama, and Saionji.

Hinata was grateful for what they could accomplish, yet, the two people Hinata wanted to see hadn’t awoken; Nanami and Koizumi. 

Hinata knew Nanami, being an AI, wouldn’t wake despite Alter Ego’s best attempts to recreate her, but, Koizumi...was another thing.

Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, wouldn’t wake. Tsumiki couldn’t find anything medically wrong with her compared to the others, Komaeda had suggested they just ran out of luck, and Tanaka said it must be Satan himself keeping her from awakening, but...Hinata couldn’t give up. After all…

...he promised her they’d get out off the island together.

Now he rests in Nezumi Castle, standing over her pod. The bright green light of the pod shines in Hinata’s face, but it didn’t bother him. This was nothing compared to what she was going through in there.

Koizumi’s pale skin glows in the pod, her red hair had grown significantly down to her lower back, and her hazel eyes remained shut.

What can I do?

Whenever he got the chance to be alone with her (as most visits are interrupted by Saionji, who proclaimed she’d never leave Koizumi’s side), Hinata could do nothing but ask himself that question: What can I do?

Today was different, though, and the door behind Hinata slowly opens.

Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, stands before Hinata now, with his head bowed. “Hinata-san, everyone’s on board. Nidai has Saionji restrained…we’re all ready to leave.”

Right…they were under attack. 

The Future Foundation had finally come for the heads of the Ultimate Despair – and they came in a fleet. Over a dozen ships were seen over the shoreline, and they had already begun evacuating. It’s not that they couldn’t fight them, but…they swore to atone to their sins. Fighting the Future Foundation would go against everything they now stand for, so they’re evacuating. 

This was Koizumi’s last chance to wake. Hinata couldn’t take her with them, for the pod was the only thing keeping her alive, and he couldn’t leave her here by herself…who knows what they would do to her.

“Give me a moment, Komaeda-kun.” 

Komaeda nods, and despite the pained look on his face, he disappears.

“Koizumi-san…you probably think I look stupid right now,” Hinata chuckles to himself. “You’d get a kick out of the whole eye situation – one red, one green. We match now!” he pauses, and as the door behind Komaeda closes, the first tear falls upon Koizumi’s pod. “You’d probably love to have taken pictures of everyone’s reunions, of the joy we’ve been able to achieve by working together.” 

“Would you be proud of me…? About how reliable I’ve become? When we first met – do you remember? – you called me ‘Unreliable Hajime’. I was…able to bring everyone home.”

Then another tear falls. And another. And another, and the cycle repeated as Hinata’s voice collapses. He places his hands on the pod and shuts his eyes, covering Koizumi’s face.

“Why…? Why won’t you wake?! YOU promised me we’d get out of here together. Remember all the things you said we’d do? You were going to give me your camera.”

“H-Hey, Koizumi-san, what is it you wanted to tell me…? When we made it out of here, we could what…?” he pauses again, and as he opens his eyes, he removes his hands from the pod, and wipes panic ally at his eyes. “Why won’t you answer me…?”

She…didn’t deserve this. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy; to take pictures of everyone’s smiling faces. 

Why? Why is she the one who won’t wake?

Can’t he…stay with her? She…she can still wake. She can still—

\--no. He knows he can’t, and so he takes a deep breath, and Hinata’s face drops as he finally backs away from her pod. 

“Bye, Koizumi-san. I…I--”

But, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. So, as he wanders to the power source that connects the pods to the life support, he places his hand upon the lever that’ll…take any chance of Koizumi returning to him. 

His gaze finds his way back to Koizumi’s pod, and…that was his last second plea for Koizumi to show…something.

But her face reminds blank, her lips don’t move an inch, her head doesn’t so much as nod.

And, so, with a deep breath, Hinata finally pulls the lever.

And for that half a second where everything blew around her, Hinata swore she looked like an ethereal being surrounded by the white light that followed the disconnection.  
And, as the light engulfed her, Hinata could’ve sworn he saw her lips curve the tiniest but upwards.  
The prospect of that almost makes Hinata chuckle, and his tear-stained eyes finally sharpen. His body, while still shaking, straightens. She wouldn’t want to see him weak like this. He is a man after all, right?

And with that, Hinata closes his eyes, and forces one smile at Koizumi.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Koizumi-san. I love you.”


End file.
